I Can Never Let Them Fall
by thestorybeginshere
Summary: Jace and Clary are married and have a child on the way, but Jace's younger sister, Ellie, is different. She keeps seeing things in her dreams and they keep coming true. First it starts off as small things, but then it becomes more. She knows when Jace is going to propose and when Clary gets pregnant. But then they become something more, and they keep coming true.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic, and I'm just trying it out. I'm sorry if it sucks ): I'm gonna try my best. Lol idk if they should be humans or not. LOL you guys can pick. If anyone actually read this..**

**Just saying Ellie is my character and maybe some other will be too… I don't know.**

**Prologue**

I watched as they walked in front of me, holding hands and laughing as if they had no cares in the world. But I knew better. I knew what was coming for them, and I just had to let them be okay. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to them.

These days I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or it was reality, cause it seems that they are the exact same thing.

"Ellie, come one!" my brother called, gesturing for me to come to them. I hurried ahead, plastering a smile on my face, matching his pace as they continued to walk. I looked down at their intertwined hands and saw the light reflect off of their wedding bands. They were only twenty and twenty-one, but everyone knew they were in love. In love enough to get married at nineteen, and now expecting a child.

When we got onto our street, I ran ahead, unlocking the front door and running up the stairs to my fairly huge bedroom. Why was I living with my brother and sister-in-law? Well, because our parents died three years ago, and my brother and I did not, under any circumstances, want to be separated from each other. He was the only family I had now.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table, and saw that it read 11:47. I quickly changed into my pajamas and walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I grabbed a cup and walked over to the sink, filling it with tap water. As I brought it towards my lips, I felt a familiar pain coming from my head.

I closed my eyes, dropping the cup, hearing it shatter on the ground. I crouched down, placing my hands on the ground to steady myself, hissing in pain as I felt tiny shards of glass break the skin. I began massaging my temples, leaning against the wall for support.

As the pain began to fade, I heard footsteps rush down the stairs. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was met with familiar golden ones. My brother was crouched in front of me, carefully dodging the glass.

"Oh my God, Elliana! What happened?" he asked, grabbing my face with his hands, turning it from one side to the other. He reached up and touched one of my temples and when he drew it back, there was blood on his fingertips.

"It's from my hands," I said slowly, holding my hands out in front of me, they were covered in blood and pieces of glass. He carefully put one of my arms over his shoulder and hauled me up, guiding me over to the island, having me sit on one of the chairs. He walked out of the room, and returned with a huge first aide kit. He opened it and took out the famous tweezers and began picking the glass from my hands.

"El, why does this keep happening?" he asked, worries clear in his voice.

"I have no clue," I told him, wincing as he pulled a shard of glass out.

"We have to get you to the doctor."

My eyes widened a little; there was no way in hell I was going to the doctors, "Jace, no. I'm fine, really."

He gave me a look as if to say, 'Are you freaking kidding me?' But, I knew what this was. Tonight in my dream I would see something, something that could be terrible or maybe, amazing. But sometime soon it would come true and I would be the only one who knew. **(I'm sorry, but I just had to point out how that rhymed…)**

"I'm seriously worried Ellie, I mean how many times have I had to pick this crap out of you. Either it's your hands or your knees."

"I'm sorry," I sighed. It killed me, having him do this and seeing him worry. I could already see that he was in a lot of stress already, with his wife, Clary, pregnant.

"Don't be sorry," he said, continuing on with pulling glass out of my hand. A few minutes passed in silence, with me just watching him pull crap out of my hands, but then footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Jace stopped pulling glass out of my hands and I turned to see Clary, waddling down the stairs.

Jace sprung up, grabbing her arm and helping her down the rest of the stairs. She looked over at me and noticed my hands and the blood on my forehead.

"It happened again?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded my head and continued to watch her as she walked over to the sink and grabbed some paper towels, wetting them from the faucet and walking over to me, beginning to wipe the blood off my forehead.

Jace began pulling things out of my hands again, after he had made sure his eight-month pregnant wife was okay.

I continued to watch, waiting for them to be done so I could just get to sleep and see what the hell was going to happen, these days were the worst. The ones where I knew I was going to see something. After my hands had been wrapped firmly in gauze and my forehead had been cleaned of all the blood, I finally left and went up to my room.

Carefully, I tied my long semi wavy hair into a ponytail and then crept down the hall again and down into the kitchen. I stopped short when I saw my brother already doing what I had planned on doing. He was cleaning up the broken glass and drops of blood from the floor. Clary was gone, so I assumed she was upstairs, in bed.

As if he sensed my presence, he turned around and gave me a small smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking towards me.

"I was gonna clean up," I told him.

"It's alright Ellie, I got this one."

"Thanks, for everything," I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He hugged me for a moment, before pulling away.

"What do you mean 'for everything'?" he asked.

"I mean thank you for always cleaning me up, and letting me stay with you, and for being my brother."

He looked away, pulling me in tightly, "I wouldn't be able to live if you weren't here with Clary and I. You're my baby sister, I have got to take care of you."

I kissed his cheek, and then pulled away, smiling. I walked back up the stairs and collapsed on my bed. Slowly, drifting into a deep sleep.

The next thing I knew, I was screaming with tears streaming down my face. My clock said that it was four in the morning. My door burst open, and Jace raced in, coming over to me, cradling me in his arms as I cried.

"What happened?!" he asked, wiping some of the tears from my eyes. I looked at him, taking in his expressions. He was terrified, this was the first time I have ever woken up crying and screaming.

"S-She's gonna die Jace. She isn't going to make it," I told him, crying even more.

"Who?" Jace asked, pushing some of my sweaty hair away from my neck.

"C-Clary."

**Well, there you have it, my first chapter. Sorry if it's short, I just want to see if anyone actually reads it.**

**Well, review or favorite! **

**Thanks,**

**Lennon**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, hi again! So I know how some of you guys said that you want it to be in the Shadowhunter world, but I'm not really sure how to do that, with Clary pregnant and all. So, it would mean a lot of you guys told me how it could happen. Also, what gender do you want the baby to be and what name? Please tell me haha. **

**Ellie and Jace and Clary's unborn baby are mineeee! (:**

**Chapter 1**

He looked at me incredulously, "Elliana, it was just a nightmare."

I shook my head; this was not a freaking dream! I had seen it all, perfectly. She was not gonna make it.

"No, no, no. You don't understand," I cried.

"Ellie. It was a dream," he stated, looking me directly in the eye. I grabbed hold of his t- shirt, jerking him forward.

"No it isn't!" I yelled, shaking him as if that would help him believe me. But of course he wouldn't, he would never believe that his wife would die.

He grabbed a hold of my wrist, pulling them away from his shirt, "Stop saying that Elliana. She's fine. Clary is in bed right now."

I let out an exasperated sigh, what was I supposed to do? How in the hell could I convince my brother that his wife was going to die and we needed to save her?

"Jace, you have to believe me!" I said, sitting up so I was now eye to eye with him.

"Ellie, you're acting crazy," he told me, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Jace!" I shrieked, causing him to jump and his attention to turn back to me, "Listen to me! If you don't, she will die!" His eyes widened at my loud outburst.

He began to speak, but I cut him off before he could say anything allegeable, "Listen!" He took a few steps towards me, but the sharp pain was back. I collapsed to the ground, but this time it was different. This time, the pain was unbearable.

I began writhing in pain, shaking. I let out a loud scream, huddling into a ball. Jace shot forward, grabbing my head and keeping it straight. I could see the scene playing through my mind, every single detail. When she dies, how, and why. My mind goes blank when I see the flatline and the pain eases.

Slowly, I open my eyes to see the worried face of my brother. I shot up and raced out of my bedroom and ran down the hall. Right as my hand touched the doorknob a scream came from Jace and Clary's bedroom. I pushed the door open to see Clary sitting up in their bed holding her huge stomach. Shit.

My body tripped forwards as Jace shouldered past me and rushed to his wife.

"What's wrong?!" Jace asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"T-The baby, there's something wrong," she told him.

After she said those words, I moved faster than I ever thought I could. I rushed over to her, pulling her up and walking her towards the door, as I began helping her down the stairs I turned towards Jace, "Get the car keys, we need to get to the hospital." He nodded towards me and ran towards the kitchen table, grabbing our keys and opening the door.

I walked her over the car, opened the passenger side so she could get in. I positioned myself into the backseat, leaning forwards so I could grab Clary's hand. She needed comfort right now.

Jace slammed the door to the front seat and turned the car on and changed the gear to drive. He pulled out of the driveway, speeding down our street and onto the highway.

The drive to the hospital went m=by fairly fast, with me telling Clary to breath and Jace repeating things like, "are you okay?" and "you're going to be fine, everything's going to be fine!". When we reached the front entrance, I pushed open my door and quickly helped Clary out of the car.

We raced into the hospital with doctors rushing over to us.

"Something's wrong," Clary told the doctors. They rushed out with a wheelchair and pushed her away, with Jace following quickly behind. I stood in the middle of the hospital, watching their figures become smaller and smaller.

"Excuse me, miss. Can I help you?" a nurse asked, touching my shoulder.

I turned to her, shaking my head.

"Well then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said.

"Oh no, no. My brother and his wife just went through there," I told her pointing in the direction I saw them going, "Something went wrong with her pregnancy."

"Oh all right sweetie, well then will you please wait over here," she said, directing me towards a bunch of chairs. I took a seat in one and placed my head in my hands. What was going on?

I don't know how much time passed, but I looked up when I felt a presence next to me. There was my brother, with red puffy eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, grabbing a hold of his hands.

"I-I don't know. They were doing something with the baby and then the heart monitor started going off and then they told me I had to leave. I don't know what's going on in there they said that she had bleeding, too much bleeding," he said, I could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

I pulled him into a hug, "It'll be okay." I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth, because I knew it was a complete and utter lie, but I couldn't let Jace hear that. Not right now, not ever.

**Well there you go, chapter 2. I'm really sorry if it didn't hold up to your expectation.**

**But please, tell me thing I can do to fix this and please help me with the things I asked before, it would help a lot!**

**Soooooo, review, favorite, anything! **

**Thanks,**

**Lennon 3**


End file.
